It is known, e.g. from German utility model No. 6,808,807, to construct a bearing of this type from three coaxial members with concentrically spherically curved surfaces, i.e. an inner ring secured to the shaft, an outer ring rigid with a support and an interposed cage carrying a multiplicity of low-friction contact elements in engagement with a convex surface of the inner ring. The shaping of these members is rather laborious and, since they must be made from high-quality material, correspondingly expensive.